


Kuroshitsuji Headcanons and Oneshots!

by CheetoFlavoredCake



Series: Kuroshitsuji Ficlets and Such [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, She/Her Pronouns for Grell, This is going to go from headcannons to turning into my own AU f.a.s.t, Trans Female Character, character backstory, headcannons, oneshots, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetoFlavoredCake/pseuds/CheetoFlavoredCake
Summary: A book revolved around my own {kinda self indulgent} headcanons!{Requests open!}
Relationships: Alan Humphries/Eric Slingby, Ciel Phantomhive/Reader, Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive, Grell Sutcliff/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ronald Knox/Reader, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Reader, Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Original Female Character(s), Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, William T. Spears/Reader
Series: Kuroshitsuji Ficlets and Such [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822870
Comments: 20
Kudos: 70





	1. Intro/Request page (Open)

A book revolved around my own {kinda self indulgent} headcanons! It's good to note that these will slowly be put together like an AU. {-which they kind of are, I use these for all the little ficlets I write} Most of this won't involve canon - I mean, come on, it's a headcanons book - and I won't be using the manga because I haven't read it, but I will be using the characters from it. 

I do these for any characters, even the ones that don't get much love,  
(Lau, Ran-Mao, Mey-rin, Madam Red, etc etc)  
So if you have someone in mind, go ahead and throw them at me!

I do mostly every situation and scenario EXPECT NSFW, it just makes me uncomfortable to write and post. 

It's also good to note I do general headcanons with and involving the show and do headcanons with s/o and reader's 

I do tend to spiral into alot more detail than I need to, but I do it so people can enjoy it! But if any of my work upsets you or makes you uncomfortable, please just comment or message me and I'll take it down, I want everyone to have a good reading this.

Not sure if it's just me, but the Kuro fandom looks kinda dead right now, so I figured I'd start dumping my hoard of unused content on here. {And I may have been on a Kuroshitsuji spree, scavenging for new content for my favorites-}

This book will probably fill up fast knowing me, but I'll try and make sure I branch out and not focus too much on one character. {CoughcoughUndertakerCoughcough}

If you like this, you can follow my Tumblr, ( @cheetoflavoredcake ) I post all my recent works and fanart there. {mostly Animal Crossing, haha}

And without further ado, I present, my headcanons!


	2. Undertaker and Othello

-Although neither would ever say it, they were once together- although it was a extremely long time ago and considered a quick fling

-They both thought they have feelings for each other and jumped on the chance, but it turns out it was just a huge misunderstanding

-There were no hard feelings in it and it didn't ruin their friendship - plus, it only lasted about a month before they came to their conclusion

-It was never publicly announced that they were ever together and the only person who ever knew and found out was the old librarian, but the only comment he had on it was on how everyone was finding love besides himself - he wasn't bitter about them, but about himself

-They chose not to talk about it because, one, Undertaker is a legend and it would certainly dent his reputation, and two, it's just overall embarrassing


	3. Grell and Ronald

-They have a very strong sibling-like relationship 

-Grell is like that popular older sister that, while they are rude and saracastic, they'd never actually hurt you in any way- and would actually go out of their way to help you

("Oh, so that guy over there took your coffee? Oh, he better be ready to get his ass BEAT-")

-Ronald is the flirty younger brother, who, despite all his effort, never gets the girl- but you bet he's not going to stop trying

-If one were to, say, try and throw a massive party, they'd be right there by each others sides, helping in whatever way they possibly could

-Or, say, one was to get in trouble and be in risk of overtime, they'd have each others backs

-With this in mind, they've had to cover for each other on multiple occasions, sometimes serious, sometimes not so serious

-The worst thing they both had to take the fall for was when Grell accidentally put salt instead of sugar in the coffee machine without looking and Ronald had forgot to order the employee supplies for that month

-Saying the whole office was pissed and in mass chaos is an underestimate


	4. Reaper Scythes

-Reapers, when reborn, can naturally summon their scythe, but need the essential training to learn how

-All their scythes are shaped as garden tools, but can range from hedge trimmers to lawnmowers

-As the generations pass, the scythes get more modern

-Henceforth, Undertaker has an old school scythe, which would be pretty rare to get in the present

-Grell and Ronald have more modern scythes for their time, which are the types of scythes you would see nowadays


	5. William T. Spears

-Underneath his cold exterior, he truly cares for his co workers, so much so, he'd risk his life for them

-He thinks emotions get in the way of work, so that's why he keeps them to himself, but he does spare a laugh once and a rare while

-When he talks to his co-workers in a cold distant voice, he doesn't mean to make them disheartened, he's just doing his job

-And when he bops Grell over the head, he doesn't mean to hurt her, he thinks it's his only way to calm her down


	6. Undertaker

-This man has crippling anxiety

-As stated in the chapter above, he is one hell of an actor, so it comes without questioning that he hides 

-If you were to break down his forced smiles and walls, you would know of all of his insecurities and his worries

-While he doesn't stutter, he does shake profusely, henceforth, he has very horrible handwriting


	7. Undertaker

-This man is one hell of an actor

-It's just what comes with all the forced smiles - though some are real, it just takes alot more effort 

-He's able to keep a straight face whilst fuming with rage on the inside, and he's able joke around and smile and laugh whilst in excruciating pain

-Overall, it's a great talent to have as an informant

{This page got posted in the wrong order, it's supposed to be chapter 6 and the one above is supposed to be 7}


	8. Demons

-Demons are able to break contracts off if they desire to, although it is excruciatingly painful and has a high chance in death

-The ones who survive are usually ones who cannot feel pain or just have a high pain tolerance

-Along with surviving the awful burning pain, you have the scar of the contract symbol burned into whatever place you put 

-Example, Ciel's eye would go back to blue, but would have the contract symbol, and Alois's mark would blend more into his tongue, just look more like an oddly shaped cut


	9. The Scythe Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo- 300+ hits! Thank you so much guys/gals/nonbinary pals!

-There had been a day that somehow and someway everyone's scythe had been switched around with each other

-To this day, no one knows how this had happened or who had done it, but saying it was chaos was the world's biggest understatement in history

-The first and most known swap was Grell's, since every time she gets mad, she summons her scythe and revs it once to scare people

-Expect this time she almost killed everyone in her vicinity with the monstrous death scythe she held

-Grell had gotten the old legend's scythe - and honestly, there has probably never been a more terrifying match in the world

-Just for a list of some of the known reapers swap's:

*Ronald and William  
*Eric Slingby had Sascha's (or well- at least their camera)  
*Alan had a tall sword-like Scythe belonging to a Edith Smith  
*Ludger had gotten one of the small newbie scythes

-The office basically turned into a rush to find your scythe fiasco 

-Many were injured, and many had agreed that this was worst experience of their lives

-Some scythes were engraved with the reaper's name or nickname, so some reapers just stood atop their desk or whatever table they could find shouting names and waving around scythes

-Others were running around with one of kind death scythes and trying to locate the person it matched with (by match, I mean match their aesthetic, much like Grell and her scythe) 

-Eventually, Undertaker was seen casually climbing through a window and gliding through the crowd, then seen casually grabbing his scythe from Grell - who was flaunting the scythe like she owned it 

-It was one of the best highlights besides seeing the old librarian desperately jump from desk to desk to tackle a newbie for his old scythe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make this one into a short story? I'll only do it if you guys/gals/nonbinary pals want it


	10. Undertaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W o w- we're at 500 reads- uh, that's- w o w 
> 
> Edit: Old HC, I don't vibe with this no more and instead have a way better one

-When he did work in the dispatch, he had a rival, who was the only born female reaper the dispatch has had as of the present (All women are made secretaries, but she was an exception) 

-She had been trained right beside him and - since the dispatch didn't really like the idea of a working female reaper - worked in his office with him

-Her name was Edith Smith

-She would taunt him and knock into him and he would do the same - he was young and he was dumb

-They have dozens of brawls, some out in the mortal realm, some in the dispatch - those usually were the most violent

-One newbie - of the time - documented the whole experience in his own narrative - he even went into the gritty details of it to get a good image in people's heads

-If you bribed the old librarian, he could possibly let you borrow the original copy for a day or two as long as you promise to not wreck it or keep it out longer than his deadline - or else there would be some serious consequences

-Some seniors will admit that they were scared of the duo, because even though they wanted to tear out each others throats, when they were challenged, they were unstoppable

-They ran on spite and anger, it was concerning

-Undertaker hadn't seen the lady since he 'retired' but they weren't on terrific terms when he did leave, so he doubts she'll want to see him again

(Although Edith herself would beg to differ, she would love to see him again and she enjoyed their quarrels and brawls. It was one of her favorite things to do and he left her without a word, and it did hurt her - but there isn't much to do when she's stuck to a desk all day.)


	11. HOLY CRAP---

Okay, wow, I just looked at this book and saw the amount of hits and sobbed for five minutes straight, so I'd like to thank all of you for the attention. I really never thought this would go anywhere and to look back at my account and see the views??? Yeah, I got extremely emotional. For this occasion, I'll add a spam of relationship headcannons and other headcannons by tomorrow. Just a reminder if you want to submit a headcannon of your own or want a requested oneshot, {I'm trying to work up the motivation to do the one I have currently, so sorry for the wait on that} my tumblr is CheetoFlavoredCake - or you could talk to me, I'm always up for a conversation with fans!


	12. Undertaker in a Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh?? My God?? We hit over 2100 hits??? Holy shit thank you! I know I've been on like- a hiatus for a while but it means alot to me to know people still read these! I hit a sort of writers block and I've been stuck with it for a long while now and I'm tying to currently get out of it, so updates will be slow! I just started my winter break, so I should have some time to do some more HCs and such

-Being in a relationship with Undertaker is... odd to say the least

-By the time you two together you would have at least had an idea of what he was like and were prepared for him to be just a bit more romantic than that

-But boy were you wrong

-This man is clingy, and I mean it

-You can barely go to the next room over without him practically _whining_

-He's quite similar to a cat in alot of ways

-He likes to mess with items he hasn't seen before

-He likes to sprawl across your lap

-And he also just _loves_ to suffocate you with his mop of hair whilst he sleeps

-That last one isn't intentional and he apologizes for it every time

-He's a huge fan of cuddles

-He'll take whatever he can get for cuddles, he just likes to know your still there next to him, it calms him

-Undertaker is also quite talkative

-He likes to know how your day's been, your favorites, what embarrassing moments did you have as a kid, etc etc

-If your not one for talking, don't worry, he can carry the conversation himself and smile as you laugh as he talks about how he once starred in the play of Hamlet

-Another fun fact about Undertaker is that he tends to be old fashion

-He never really grasped the newer concepts of everything and instead chose to stick to what he knew best

-He sets up small romantic dates by moonlight, gifts you flowers and small trinkets from who knows where, and calls you cute petnames like 'dear' and 'love'

-Overall he's an amazing partner that would be by your side til' the very end, and the experience would be wonderful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell who my favorite character is?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the wifey

-Being in a relationship with Grell isn't at all what you'd expect

-You would be used to the loud, flamboyant side of Grell just about 24/7, so once you were in a relationship, it would be quite the shocker to see a much calmer side of her

-She would be more docile, her voice lower and her body more relaxed

-Sure she was still flamboyant at times but not at all like the big act she put on for work

-She's actually insanely smart, and she lets you watch her modify and fix up her complex death scythe, that, mind you, _was made by her own two hands with no help_

-She's such a strong woman and your so proud of her

-Like you go baby, you go

-She's a great cheerleader

-Her just sitting there encouraging you the entire time doing something, whether it be big or small, is just so nice and calming

-She's also big on snuggling and nuzzling

-She likes to feel loved and wanted 

-Treat her like a queen and you'll win her heart for the rest of eternity

-Her petnames for you are 'darling', 'sweetheart', 'sweetie', and 'My Princess/Prince/Majesty'

-She likes to also make some of her own clothes, and will make you whatever you so please

-She's very crafty and independent and overall just an amazing partner


	14. Elizabeth Crevan (Formly Smith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me? Writing an OC into a HCs book? More likely than you think
> 
> Also yes, she is shipped with Undertaker, leave me alone
> 
> But on another note HOLYD FUCKUWHAT TF GUYS- HOW ARE WE ALMOST AT 3000 HITS??? IM LEGIT AT A LOSS FOR WORDS TYSm YALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These will be pasted exactly as I have them in my notes, so if they seem a bit off from how I usually write headcanons, that's why

-Elizabeth has angy issues

-She also says fuck practically every other word

-Elizabeth is Bisexual, and born on August 19th

-People refer to Elizabeth as Death's Corpse Bride. She loves it, and takes the title happily. Once Unnie picked up on it he started to constantly use it

-Lizzie's voice claim is Bust Your Knee Caps by Pomplamoose

-Elizabeth gossips and rants to Adam, the dispatch librarian -Adam wants to fucking punch her

-Elizabeth's favorite flowers are Roses. She likes to prick her fingers on them and watch the blood swell up. It's an idiotic thing to do, but she does it none the less. She's like them because they give her a feeling of nostalgia. She can't tell why, but it probably has to do with a repressed human memory. This is the reason Elizabeth designed her scythe the way she did

-At her wedding, Elizabeth wore a white suit instead of a dress, and her husband, Undertaker, wore a puffy black dress, as she requested way back when they were still at dispatch


End file.
